True Geass
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Aura wonders of the Geass and just how it works. She never expected to face the very man she looked at as a mislead man by the power as a friend. After gaining the power herself though her view changes and she takes a stand. Will she really make a difference or is her stand against Zero for the worse?
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Geass is a power I have heard of. A power said to have almost cost the entire world its fall. It corrupted a man name Lelouch but his reign was stopped by a man named Zero. Its been a mystery since that day of geass. What is it? Where did it come from? Why did that young boy even have it? I out of not very many wonder these questions. I was 6 when Emperor Lelouch fell dead to the ground by Zero. Zero the masked man. I from that day kept to myself. I wasn't like everyone that day. I wasn't happy about Lelouch's death. I thought of it as a greedy trick of Zero's. Killing someone just because they were corrupted by a single power. I still think that today. "Hey Aura wake up with you!" I opened my eyes to see Yara. Her gold eyes and blond hair were in my face. "You need to stop daydreaming! You promised you would come with me to pick out a good dress for when we meet the student." I sighed. "I did,didn't I?" "Yep. Now come on. Its going to take all day to find you a dress." I glared at Yara and sighed agin. Yara had been my best friend since I had started going to Ashford Academy. She was a girly girl and adored by everyone yet she had picked me as her best friend. I Aura Fiamma Burn, the outsider. "Ugh Aura please! Won't you just stop daydreaming for one minute!" I got up and followed her. It was my own fault that I had to wear a dress. I had betted Yara I could beat her in any game but she had beaten me in one game I was horrible in, chess. It had been unfair. I didn't know the rules and I pretty much had to give up after the first move. "So Aura you think this looks good?" I glanced up from my journal. Yara was in a dazzling blue dress. Encrested at the top with saphires and towards the bottom it had silk ruffles. "It looks lovely but it is really neccasary to spend almost $250 on one dress?" Yara laughed. "Of course! Were becoming part of the student council. One of the greatest honors at school and we'll be in front of the knights of the round." "There not really knights. They follow Zero." Yara stiffened and glanced around nervously. "Aura don't say such things. Zero is our hero. He brought peace and killed the dictator." I sighed and glanced at the floor. My best friend was one of Zero's followers. She didn't understand my grudge. Yara grabbed me and handed me a dress. "Go try this on." I rolled my eyes. "Ok but I'm not going to enjoy it." I put on the dress easily. I was surprised actually. The dress was very nice. Nicer than most of the things I had. The family that owned me was poor and if Yara wasn't rich I wouldn't even be able to look at stuff so beautiful. I stepped out and Yara gave a squeal. "Your look great Aura! You need to wear dresses more." I rolled my eyes. "No thanks." I changed back out and Yara payed for the dresses. She handed me the red dress and I waited for her to leave before I stuffed it into my worn out school bag. I couldn't bring such a nice thing home and let my mistress see it. I returned home and was greeted by a glare from my foster mother. "Your late!" "I'm sorry Mistress. I was wi-" My mistress slapped me stopping my words. "I don't care child! Excuses mean nothing you know your penalties for being late!" I rubbed my face and sighed. "Yes mistress, I do." My mistress slapped me again and pulled my arm so my ear was at her mouth. "You better get this place tidied up and get cleaned up. We have company coming and if you dare make a fool of me you will feel my true anger child. Is that understood?" I nodded and pulled away as she released her awful grip. She walked away and I went to work. I did dishes,swept,mopped,dusted, and cleaned every nook of the house. I finally got through and went to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror. My face was red and as I touched it pain shot through me. I kept the tears in as I heard my mistress call. The guest was here. I walked down but I almost had a heart attack at the sight of him. The guest was that masked murderer. Zero the leader of the black knights. The man who controls all.


	2. Chapter 2:A New Power

"Ah you must be Aura,correct?" I stiffened. Hatred burned in me like a flame and I wanted to attack him right there but my mistress gave me a warning glare. I sighedand gave a fake smaile making sure to sound sincere. "Yes. It is an honor to meet you Zero." Zero gave a small bow. "The honor is mine." I grew even more angry. He acted so polite for a killer so mistress though smiled and motioned for us to take a seat. I sat down and kept my gaze on Zero. I couldn't let my guard down but I couldn't let my act down either. "Zero may I get you anything? Water,Cookies, Lemonade?" Zero shook his head. "No that is fine. I simply want to talk to Aura." I starred at that helmet. Inside I could only imagine was a man of coldness and hostility. What did he want with me. "You want to talk with me?" "Yes. Aura I hear that you wonder of the power called geass." I stiffened. How did Zero,my enemy know such a thing. "I well.." Zero gave a small laugh. "Its fine Aura. Your curiousity is normal. I mean you were there that day were you not?" I clenched my fist. "Yes I was. My mother took me there." Zero stretched a hand out to mine on the table. "That day the black knights shot your mother. I'm sure you blame me for that." I starred and froze. It was as if he was reading my mind I couldn't let him get through my barrier. "No of course not. I would never blame my mother's death on a hero." Zero grasped my hand tightlly and I made myself not pull away. "Aura I want to make up for that day. It was a mishot you see. No one meant to shoot your mother." My anger boiled like a volcanoe inside of me. It was ready to burst listening to his lies. "I understand. It was an accident." "Yes thats why though I would like to give you a special invintation to join the black knights." I froze and heard a plate break. Zero let go of my hand and turned. My mistress was frozen and staring at me. I wasn't surprised by her reaction. I mean I was her slave she was given to by Zero. Zero's gift to her as she says. "Master Zero I thought you wanted me to raise dear Aura." Zero stood and picked up parts of the plate. "You have done just that. Its been 6 years since the incident that day. Aura is old enough to join and she can still continue her studies of course." I stared and got up. This could be my chance to get close to the scum. To finally take him down from the inside out. "I accept your invintation Zero." Zero gazed at me throughthe mask. "I'm glad. You'll stay at our base from now on but don't worry you'll still go to school." I nodded and followed Zero with my bag. I already had all my belongings. My mistress was still frozen and starring as I got in the car with Zero. I smiled at the sight but it didn't change my veiw. It was strange that Zero just would do such a thing being the worlds hero. Zero didn't speak through our ride there and when we got there I saw black knights waiting for us. In the middle I saw a young woman. "Your back honey! Great!" Zero allowed the woman to hug him and I just watched. Coud this woman be Zero's wife? Zero motioned to me and I followed keeping my guard up. People were starring at me as I walked behind him. Finally we got into a big room though and I almost had a heart attack. This was Zero's main base. Around were the greatest black knights, the ones who were by his side from the beginning. "Whos the kid? Don't tell me this is the new recruit!" Zero looked at the man but said nothing. "Aura these are your closest allies now. Welcome to the black knights." I smiled. I could keep an eye on Zero now, maybe I could even get him at some point. "Thank you. Its an honor to be one of you." The next day at school everyone was staring at me. Zero had sent me in his personal coach here. I don't even know why. Yara and the student council were already outside. Yara stood with them staring at me. "Hi Yara. Your all the student council I suppose?" Yara gave a small nod. I cocked my head to the side confused. Why was Yara acting so weird? "Hey your Zero's new assitant. Your in the top of the black knights without any reason." I turned to see a young boy. His blue hair was blowing in the air. "I'm not at the top." The boy crossed his arms. "You are to and its pathectic! You get Zero's pity just because your mother got shot by a black knight." I stiffened. "So your stupid mother got shot. Who cares? She wasn't anyone important." I raised my fist and punched the boy straight int he face. He fell to the ground and gave a scream of pain. Blood was on my fist but I didn't care. "Don't ever say that about my mother!" The boy starred at me in fear. "I'm sorry. Please have mercy!" I raised my fist again but someone grabbed my fist. I turned and saw Yara. Her eyes were full of sadness. "Aura don't hurt him. This isn't what you do." I lowered my fist and turned away from the boy. "Not my fault he wanted to get cocky." The student council was staring at me. I sighed and walked past them. Yara didn't follow me. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was helping the boy. I didn't even notice bumping into a girl. "Oh I'm sorry." I turned and starred at the girl. She had long blue hair and gold eyes. She frowned. "You want to get back at them right?" I starred. "Not exactly. I think I made my point to him." "Not him. I mean the black knights, on Zero." I stiffened. How did this girl know. "How do you-" The girls eyes glowed and I froze. i couldn't turn away. I felt power surge through me and I felt something new inside of me. Soon the feeling disappeared and the girl smiled. "What did you just do to me?" "I gave you the power you need. The power of geass." I froze and tryed to grab the girl but she disappeared. I could only hear a faint whisper. "We'll speak of your side of the contract later." Contract? What was this girl playing at? I felt a hand on my back and turned though. It was Yara. She took my wrist and pulled me with her. I didn't hear her words as she took me. My mind was only filled only with questions. Who was that girl? Why did she say she had given me geass? Was it possible she had?


	3. Chapter 3:Defeated?

I took my hand away from Yara. She was staring at me sadly. "Why did you punch Nero?" I crossed my arms and glared. "Why not? He made fun of my mother!" Yara placed a hand on me. "Violence isn't the answer for everything Aura." I starred at her face. "You should have punched him." I almost jumped as Yara's eyes glowed red. "I will punch him." I starred shocked as Yara walked back over to Nero. She wasn't going to do was she? Yara raised her fist and I shouted. "Yara don't! Stop!" Yara's eyes stopped glowing and she shook her. I could hear her voice but she wasn't speaking. (What was I just doing? Why did Aura yell at me?) I was hearing her thoughts. I took out a mirror and stared at my reflectio. My usual crystal blue eye was now red with some bird symbol in it. It must be geass. I blinked and it went away. I couldn't hear Yara's thoughts anymore. I walked over and saw Nero flinch. I thought about using geass on him but I heard the blue haired girl's voice. "Don't abuse the power. Remember its consequences." I sighed as I realized she was right. If one used their geass to much it wouldn't turn off. It has happened to the emperor long ago. That day I left school with the blue haired girl. She met me at the entrencance. "Should you really be seen in public?" The girl looked at me confused. "Why not?" I just shook my head and kept walking. The girl just followed like a little dog. "So you really gave me geass." "Yes. I told you that before." This girl was sure being cocky. "Ya you did sorry. Whats your name?" "Azuri. You can call me A-Z for short though." A-Z? What kind of nickname was that? "So my geass gives me the power to control people and read their minds?" A-Z shrugged. "I guess. Geass ranges you may can do even more. I don't know." I was a little annoyed. A-Z had given me geass so why couldn't she give me my answers I wanted. "So whats that contract you were talking about?" "Oh. Its simple. I gave you geass so you can go through with your plan. You in return will give me what I want." I starred at her questionally. "Which is what exactly?" "Doesn't matter now." I grunted in frustration. How come everyone couldn't just be straight with me. We finally arrived back at Zero's base and I glanced at A-Z. "I guess this is bye for now." "Nope." I watched her insurprise as she walked ahead and went into the base. No one said anything to her about it either. A girl in a wheelchair was in the middle of the base with Zero by her side. It was Nunally. The old sister of the emperor who Zero killed. "Hello Nunally." "Its nice to see you again A-Z." I watched the two and stepped beside A-Z. Zero looked at me. "I see you have met A-Z." I nodded and glanced over. Did Zero know I had geass now? A-Z didn't speak allowed but I could hear her voice. "He knows nothing of your geass. He is still the same man who looks down at you." I clenched my fist and glanced away. "Aura is my new friend Nunally. I will be staying with her." I gave a small grunt of defience but A-Z ignored me and walked away leaving me to follow. I followed her into my room and decided to try my geass on her. It wouldn't hurt right? I concentrated on A-Z and sent my geass. "Do the chicken dance!" A-Z turned and laughed. "No thanks." I froze. Her eyes weren't red. It hadn't worked. Did I need eye contact like Lelouch? I met her eyes and commanded it agin. She only laughed again and layed out on my bed. "Geass doesn't work on me. Your wasting your time trying." I glared. "You could have said that before. Who am I going to pratic on then?" A-Z gazed at me with a straight face. "There are black knights everywhere. Try it on them." I shook my head. "I can't! Zero may get suspicious!" "So? Use your geass on him then. You can use more than once on the same person." I starred shocked. "I thought you didn't know stuff like that about my geass!" "I know some. I just didn't see the need to say before." I was getting agrivated with A-Z. Her attitude was annoying and her sassy comments didn't help me. I sat down and looked at the ground. "Can geass go through a mask?" "No. Even if you don't need eye contact, it can't go through screens." I clenched my fist. That took out my orginal plan. A knock came on my door. "Come in." A girl walked in. I regonized her as Zero's best. It was Kollan. "Zero wants to see you." I got up and glanced at A-Z. She smiled and looked at Kollan. I turned and used my geass. Kollan's eyes turned red. "Anytime I point at Zero, you must become very angry towards him." Kollan nodded and I cut off the geass. I wasn't sure it had worked but at least I could see. I didn't hear Kollan's thoughts this time though as I followed her to Zero. Zero was sitting on the red sofa gazing at me. "Sit down Aura." I sat and looked at the helmet. The helmet that hid my true enemy's face, the face of a murderer. "Aura I heard you attacked a student today." "Yes I did." Zero gave a sigh. "Aura you know the black knights don't hurt the innocent." I met his gaze. "He wasn't innocent. He made fun of my mother." Zero stayed quiet. I took this as my chance. I pointed toward him and I noticed a flash of red in kollan's eyes. "She had a right Zero! You should have taken care of that kid yourself! Your just to selfish to!" Zero flinched and gazed up. I stopped pointing and the glow in her eyes faded. I smiled happily. It had worked. "Kollan hurting the innocent is selfish." Kollan gave a nod. I could tell she was confused. "Anything else Zero?" Zero gazed at me and when I got up he grabbed my arm. He pulled my arm back. I couldn't break from his grip. "Aura you need to listen to me." I starred. The voice had turned. It was that same tone from that day 6 years ago when he had killed my cousin Lelouch. The same tone he had used to command my mother's death. "No I won't! Let go of me!" I kicked Zero and he let go of me. I turned and ran. I could hear footsteps after me and I looked in front of me. Black knights had stopped the gates. "No! You won't keep me here!" I used my geass and their eyes all turned red. "Kill yoursleves!" As I said it the knights pulled out their guns and shots filled the air. Bodies dropped to the ground and blood flowed down to my feet. I tryed to run but I felt a hand grab me. I turned to see Zero. He had me tightly this time. "So I was right. You have geass." I tryed to pull away but Kollan stood behind me with a gun. "Don't make any sudden movements or I'll shoot!" I couldn't move. My enemy had me, I was finished and so soon. "Go ahead kill me! Kill me like you did my cousin! Kill me like you did my mother!" Zero let go of my wrist. "We won't kill you Aura. The black knights aren't murderers." Tears of anger flowed down my face and I raised a fist. I punched his helmet and the glass cracked. Pain flew through me and blood dripped off my fist. Bits of the glass were stuck in my hand but I didn't care. I tryed to punch again but Kollan shot me. I felt the bullet it my let and screamed. I fell to the ground helpless. "No I won't let you finish me! I'm not your tool Zero!" I used my good leg to kick Kollan off her feet and tryed to grab the gun but Zero was quicker. He held the gun and pointed it at my face. Blood was dripping through the crack in his helmet. "Go ahead kill me! Shoot me!" Zero didn't pull the trigger though. He instead stood up and put away the gun. Kollan now was back up and had me pinned. Another black knight came and put a mask over my nose and mouth. I tryed to fight the gas but soon I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4:Lelouch Alive?

When I awoke I was on a bed. I couldn't move or see. "How are we going to know if she's awake?" I didn't know the voices except the next one. "She's awake. I can hear her thoughts." I regonized A-Z's voice. So she had been on this all along. She had helped with my capture. I felt hands on me and soon I could move and see. A-Z stood to my side with a young woman. "Good morning Aura." I clenched my fist and tryed to stand but I fell. Pain shot through me and I turned. My leg was bandaged as well as my hand. A-Z rolled her eyes. "You can't attack us. Your still injured from the shot." I grunted in defeat. "Well I'll heal and then you will feel my power you traitor!" A-Z laughed. "Traitor? I'm the one who got you away from Zero and your calling me a traitor." I starred. A-Z smiled and pulled out something from a box. I regonized it as pizza. "Want a piece? You haven't eaten in ages." I took the peice and ate silently. I starred at the other woman. She looked like a servant but why would someone serve A-Z? A-Z then glanced over at the women. "Can you tell mother I'll be having a friend saty for awhile?" The woman nodded. "Of course Mistress." I watched as the woman lefta nd starred confused at A-Z. "You have parents?" A-Z nodded. "Yes they are people you know." "Really? Who?" A-Z smiled. "C2 and Lelouch." I almost choked on the pizza in shock. "Lelouch!?" A-Z smiled and threw me a napkin. "Yes he is my father. Its amazing isn't it. He was murdered by Zero in front of so many yet he's alive." I took the napkin and wiped my mouth and shook. "He can't be alive. He was puntured right though the stomach." A-Z shrugged. "He has code like my mother. He became immortal." "Immortal? Code? Isn't code that sign on your head." A-Z touched her head and smiled. "Yes. I got it through family." I nodded and layed down on the bed. A-Z had to be toying with me. It wasn't possible. Lelouch,my cousin couldn't be alive...could he? The woman walked back in. "Your father wants to know why she is staying." A-Z raised an eyebrow. "Really? Isn't it obvious why she's here?" I was confused and in shock. A-Z got up and turned to me sadly. "Sorry let me get this cleared with my Father then we can discuss our contract." I stiffened. "Our contract..." A-Z was gone with the woman though and I was left alone. I wanted to get up and see if she was telling the truth. I wanted to but I couldn't. I was unable to walk. It seemed like only a few minutes before A-Z came back. She didn't smile at me though. She came to my side and put her hand on my back and under my legs. She was lifting me. "A-Z what are you doing?" "My father wants to see you." I felt pathectic as A-Z carried me down the stairs and into a kitchen. She sat me in a chair. I glanced over to see a woman with green hair looking at me and at her side was a man. I could see only the tip of his black hair though since his hat covered his face. "So you are my daughter's contractor?" I met the man's gaze shocked. He had Lelouch's face but no it couldn't be. "Lelouch?..." He flinched. "You know who I am?" I gazed at A-Z who stood gazing at the floor. "You weren't lieing to me." A-Z shot me a glare. "Of course not! I may have given you geass and seemed to betray you but I don't lie." That statemment made no sense to me but I think I understood. I gazed back at Lelouch. "Its nice to see you alive after 6 years of thinking you were dead. Lelouch smirked. "So you thought I was dead. Just like everyone?" I nodded. "Yes but I held a grudge against Zero. I'm glad your not dead but she still is." Lelouch met my eyes. "Who?" "My mother. Roselia Luna." Lelouch stayed silent. I knew he regonizd the name. After all my mother had been his mother's sister. "Zero killed her after he stabbed you." A-Z met her father's eyes. "Thats why I made a contract with Aura. She can get her revenge on Zero and I can get what I want." Lelouch met his daughter'seyes and mine. "If you kill then you must be perpared to be killed." I clenched my fist and starred. "So I die? If Zero doesn't pay then I'll have suffered for nothing. Lelouch Zero killed you and my mother. He gave me to a mistress who has beat me for 6 years! He then come and acts nice and trys to win my trust to then try to control me. He shot me! I was so close though! I almost broke that mask and then I could've seen that murderers face!" Lelouch didn't speak he just turned away and went outside. A-Z gazed at the green haired woman. "Mother you understand don't you?" The woman didn't speak. A-Z looked almost hurt. I clenched my fist. Lelouch didn't even care. A-Z seemed to but her parents didn't. I strred at her. Lelouch was my cousin, my family, a murderer, and the first Zero, the real Zero. That made A-Z my family as well. The girl who gave me geass was my family. I got up fighting the pain on my leg. I turned and walked clenching my teeth but I didn't make it far before I fel. A-Z caught me though. Her eyes were serious . "You have to heal before you go back out there. Even if my father won't help you get Zero he will let you heal here." I pushed against A-Z. "No I can't wait any longer. Its been 6 years. Thats been long enough." A-Z didn't let me go though. She held me tightly and shook her head. "You must get a force behind you if your going to face Zero. You can't face him,the black knights, and a nation alone." I sighed in defeat. A-Z was right. i let her carry me back to the bed and I made a plan. Once I was healed I would become Zero's rival. I would become Fiamma and I would bring together a force together to stop his dictatorship and defeat him. They would be known as the Freedom Fighters.


	5. Chapter 5:A Beginner's Step

I was finally healed and thanks to A-Z's help I had an outfit to wear. It would hide my face and change my voice to sound like a guy's. No one would ever realize it was me. "We ready to set out?" A-Z nodded. "My pareants don't like it but I have to. Its part of our contract." I rolled my eyes and slipped on the mask. My suit was a replicas of zero but my suit was white and my mask didn't have a glass sheild it a steel,see through one. No one could shoot through it or see through it. I would have my identity protected very well. "Alright so were going to come here and free the Brotaneans. Then we will set out and you'll take out the black nights. Then when the TV people come you will anounce that you are Fimma and that you want to work with anyone who wants to go against Zero." I nodded. "Ok, I got it A-Z. Just one question." A-Z gazed up from the map. "What?" "What are you going to do?" A-Z laughed and rolled her eyes. "Keep you alive. Duh!" I crossed my arms and glared. "I can fight my own battles. I don't need you watching my every move." A-Z shrugged. "I won't. I'll only come when you really need me. Now you have the sword,knife,and the MT 800 gun right?" I nodded and slipped on the mask. My voice immediantly changed. "Yep." A-Z then nodded and we set out to get to sector 13. Sector 13 was the one place where people weren't treated very well. Brotaneans who had liked Lelouch had been put their and they were beat,trashed, and killed in the extreme. I would be breaking the Brotaneans who were imprisoned. It wasn't really hard to get in. The black knights weren't even around. I gazed down to see the prison cells rusted. I could hear the crys of babies and murmurs of people. Slowly I grabbed the keys and started to open the cells. No alarms were going off yet and the people starred at me so scared. I had never seen such fear in anyone's eyes. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you out." The people stayed silent and I got them out. As they started to flee an alarm finally went off. I pulled out my sword and got ready to fight as the Brottanian army started to file in. Behind them came knightmares. I smiled under the mask and it opened on the side. I used my geass to make the army people turn and attack the knightmares. I ran after the prisoners and jumped up the roof of the prison. The news crew was there and had the camera pointed at me. I gave a wave. "Who are you?",the news reporter yelled from below. "I am Fiamma! I am a Freedom Fighter! If you are against Zero then join me and together we can defeat him!" The news reporter shook her head. "You want to go against Zero? That would be going against almost the whole nation!" I jumped off the roof and got close to her. "I know and I dare Zero to face me. I know he is no hero. He is a faker. Nothing more than someone replacing the real Zero." "Are you saying Zero is a fake?" "Yes I am." I turned as I heard knightmares coming and threw a smole bomb on the ground. I was able to flee back to the meeting spot where A-Z gave a happy smile. "That went very smoothly." I slipped off my mask letting my hair to slip down. "Ya, a little to easy if you ask me." A-Z rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. We did it and thats what matters." "Well now what?" "We lay low for a while. Duh!" I gave a grunt of annoyance. Couldn't she ever drop the sass and just give me a normal answer. "Ok whatever you say A-Z."


	6. Chapter 6:Bonding in the Down Low

I sat at the desk looking through my notes as A-Z layed on the bed behind me. We were having to lay low for now and we couldn't really go anywhere. She was eating pizza and starring at the TV. "Fiamma has become very popular." "Thats what we planned right?" A-Z shrugged. "Ya just saying." I leaned back in the chair and glanced at her. "Are you gonna eat that whole box of pizz?" A-Z shrugged and pushed the box toward me. I took a peice and hungrily snapped it down. "Its been a while since I've had food like this." A-Z seemed to give a shocked gasp. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD PIZZA!?" I jumped a little. "No I've had pizza before its just been a long time ago." A-Z gave a relieved sigh. "Good. If you've never had pizza then your like dead." I rolled my eyes. "Your addicted to pizza like your mom." A-Z shrugged. "Probably am. Your addicted to that journal." I glanced dow at my note journal. "In a way maybe." A-Z got up and pulled out a small scrapbook and threw it at me. "Whats this?" A-Z swallowed her pizza. "Its a picture album. I found it in my dad's stuff." I opened it and my eyes fell over the pictures. Most had a group of kids. I would guess Lelouch's friends. One though I noticed ad a young boy in it. "Who's that?" "Its my Uncle Rolo. He died saving my dad." "Wait Rolo as in the one who had geass?" A-Z nodded. "Yep. He wasn't dad's real brother but dad sayed he loved him like one." I nodded and wrote that down in my notebook. "You know about a guy name Mal by chance? He had geass to." A-Z stayed silent in thought then nodded. "Ya my mom shot him I think. Not sure though. My dad says he was crazy." I gazed at her. "Have you given anyone else geass before?" "No why would I? Do I look like an idiot?" I shook my head. "No I was just wondering. I mean C2 seemed to have..." A-z collapsed back on the bed. "My mom did it twice. Once to Mal then to dad. Only Dad could have filled the contract though,he never did though." I looked up in surprise. "Really? Is our contract the same as theirs?" A-Z gazed at me with a glent of anger. "Heck no! I'm not going to let you kill me as my side of the contract!" I raised an eyebrow confused. "I can kill you? I thought you were immortal." "I am but someone with geass in both eyes can kill an immortal. Thats common knowlege." I sighed. "Well sorry that I don't know these things." A-Z shrugged. "Whatever,it doesn't matter anyways." I got up and stood over her. "It does matter. I need to know what you want so i can make sure i do it." A-Z shook her head. "I can't tell you,if I do then it won't be real." I sat down at her head. "What can't be real? You want some car, money,fame, a big house?" A-Z shook her head and sighed. "Nope. I want something internal that last forever. That only a person can give to you." I stayed silent confused. What could she want that only a person could give? "It last forever Aura and its already starting to happen a little." I gazed over at her. Her face showed no clue and I couldn't use my geass to read her mind so I was stuck. "Really? Is it a partnership?" A-Z smiled a little. "Kind of. Its a little more than that." I suddenly thought of something. "Do you want me to find you a boyfriend?" A-Z bawled out laughing. "A boyfriend?! You gotta be kidding! I would never waste my time dating!" I was shocked by her reaction. "Why?" A-Z kept laughing. "Cause I'm a princess and a busy person. I don't have time for such things." I rolled my eyes. "First you are not really a princess and second you are not very busy other than when your helping me." A-Z frowned. "I am too. I am Azuri Vi Brottania,daughter of Emperor Lelouch." I rolled my eyes. "Ok so? I'm your cousin and they don't crwon me royalty." "Thats because your a loser." "Hey! I am not a loser. If I was then you would be an idiot for giving me geass." A-Z smirked. 'Good point but still you are loser. I'm so much better than you." I pushed her playfully. "You are not! We are equals." A-Z laughed and grabbed a pillow and smacked me. "Nope I am the almighty Princess of Pizza and you will bow before me!" I laughed and grabbed a pillow. "I will not!" We slapped each other and I almost forgot my worries and about everything with Zero. What else can I say, I'm still somewhat a kid inside.


	7. Chapter 7: The Failed Takeover

It was finally time we got out of the down low again and I put on my suit again. A-Z just finished putting on a suit her mom had goven her and picked up a gun she had found in her father's closet. "So you distract them why I shoot right?" I glanced over at her. "Shoot what? Were trying to take over a school not kill students." A-Z rolled her eyes. "The black knights will surely come after you. I would be shooting them."I glared. I liked A-Z but her smart mouth made me want to slap her upside the head. "Look leave taking over the school to me. You just stay out of my way." A-Z slapped me in the back of the head. "Were partners Aura. I'm helping whether you like it or not." I rubbed my head and muttered under my breath as I slipped my helmet on. We got up and headed out to Ashford Academy. Our plan was to get some of the students on our side and take over the school.

When we got there students bustled around as any normal day. I jumped up on the roof and called out to them. They all gave a gasp and turned to me. I drew out my sword and pointed it to the sky. "People of Ashford Academy, I am Fiamma the leader of the Freedom Fighters. I am here to ask you to join me to stop Zero's rule!" The students looked at each other and started to turn to run but as they turned A-Z stood there holding up a gun with some other people. Behind my mask I gasped in awe. It was the prisoners I had rescued. "Listen to Fiamma or we'll shoot!" I jumped down from the roof and walked beside A-Z. The students had no idea she was bluffing about shooting them. "Zero has ruled for many years now. He is no hero to any of you. He killed Emperor Lelouch for no reason and killed a helpless woman. He has been your dictator for years now. Its time his reign ended!" The students stayed silent in fear except for one. I starred in awe under my mask at who it was. Yara made her way up front and got close to my mask. "Look Fiamma, Zero is a hero. He saved us all from Lelouch and gave the Japanese their rights. He should not be destroyed. You should be destroyed for defying him!" I stood frozen unsure what to say. I didn't want to hurt Yara. She had been my best friend for years but right now I wasn't Aura, I was Fiamma. "You will soon feel bad that you turned away girl. For I Fiamma will destroy Zero at all cost whether you are on my side or not." "Oh no you won't!" I turned around to see we were surrounded. Kallen stood at the front of the Black Knights. "Your little fight against Zero ends now Fiamma. We will unmask you and you will die for this." I smirked under my helmet. "Oh Kallen I'm surprised you protect this fake Zero. You know that is not the Zero you followed from the beginning." Kallen flinched a little. "How did you..." I pointed my sword at her. "I've know many things about you Kallen and the real Zero. That is why I'm here to avenge him. Why should we let a fake ruin his name?" Kallen narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger on her gun. I started to spin my sword and deflected the bullet. Tears ran down her face. "Don't you dare say you know Zero! You never knew him!" I smirked. "Oh but I did." Kallen jumped down and punched at me. I dodged to the side and slashed her with my sword. She screamed and fell to the ground. A-Z pointed her gun at her head. The other Black Knights started to move in but the other Freedom Fighters stopped them. I bent down close enough so only she could hear me. "Lelouch is alive. Meet me tonight if you want to know more." Kallen starred at me in shock and disbelief. I stood up and turned to A-Z. "Get them out of here. This mission is a failure." A-Z nodded and threw a smoke bomb on the ground. I ran back to A-Z's house.

A-Z finally returned with a smile. "It wasn't a total failure. We have some Freedom Fighters now." I didn't look at her. I was trying to peice the data togther. A-Z crossed her arms behind me and started sighing. I ignored her but she kept getting louder and it became very annoying. I slammed my notebook down and turned around. "What!?" A-Z smiled and flopped on the bed. "I said we have some fighters now so we can move to the base." I sighed and got up. "No we can't. Not until tomorrow." A-Z raised an eyebrow. "How come? We have a small team. Your their leader and need to be with them." I stayed silent. I didn't want to tell her that I had told Kallen her dad was alive. After all I wasn't supposed to do it in the first place. "Well?" I picked up my helmet adn walked to the door. "You'll find out tomorrow." A-Z got up. "Your meeting Kallen aren't you?" I jumped. "How did you..." A-Z rolled her eyes and took my helmet. "I heard you tell her about my father." I stayed silent. "I don't want you to meet her." I raised an eyebrow. "Why? She could join us if she knows." A-Z smirked. "I know. Thats why I'm going in your place." "What!?" A-Z laughed and slipped on the suit still holding the helmet. "I know more than you. I will be more convincing and it will be safer for you." I crossed my arms and frowned. "What am I supposed to do then? I cna't go anywhere without the suit." A-Z flicked her blue in my face. "You will go in the shadows to the base and wait for me outside. There we will trade suits." I tapped my foot in impatience. "What if someone spots me?" A-Z handed me her gun. "If you can use your geass. If they attack shoot. Its that simple." I starred at the gun frozen. The memory of standing beside my mother that afternoon at the ceremony of my uncle becoming emporer came back. I remembered hearing a shot and my mother's scream. I remember how her hand let go of mine and she fell to the ground. Blood pouring form her chest and hearing her raspy breath. Feeling her hand touch my face for the last time as I cried and her telling me that she loved me before she gave that final breath. "I..I can't shoot someone A-Z. I won't be kill someone innocent..." A-Z shrugged. "Suit yourself then." She placed the helmet on and ran out. I shook the memory away and pushed the gun into the pocket of A-Z's suit. "I won't ever use you against someone. I won't be a monster like Zero. I will only be a hero." 


End file.
